The Child of The Stars
Made by Kranos Allen Rose {Fake Name} ' ' The Children of the Stars. ' ' Backstory: The Children of The Stars are soulless creatures who appear to be very select people. They haunt only the most popular PC games, such as Minecraft, G-mod, Half Life, and Team Fortress. ' ' Almost two years ago, I bought and downloaded G-mod and the entire Half-Life series from Steam. After almost 5 months, I completed all the Half-Life games. After this, i played G-mod for the first time. I downloaded multiple mods such as, Half Life 1 NPCS and Combine+ NPCS. I tried out the mods, and created epic battles with them. After a couple hours, I got a message from my best friend, OneSmoreyday. “Hellooooo! I see that you bought gmod? You wanna play on a server? I have gmod too! :P” I replied “OK”. I got on G-mod and told my friend the server name that I was on. We decided to play some TTT. There was nine people on the server. Three of them sounded like nine year olds, and the rest were teenagers like us. Me and my friend joined the server. I was the Traitor the first round, and lied to everyone that I wasn’t. Every time I was the Traitor, I lied to everyone in order to win. I decided to chase down this one player I saw. I found him in a corner of a room in a map called TTT_White_House. I tried to intimidate him, but he ignored me. I shot him, and tried to find out his gamertag. His name was Xx_Lode<_>Star_xX. I left the room quickly to make sure that no one came to the conclusion that I killed him. I was able to kill two other players, when I got a message from Xx_Lode<_>Star_xX. It said “DIE. LIAR.” I told my friend about this. He said “I’m checking the player list, and there’s no one here with that name. Huh. Weird. After this, my friend had to go to town, so I was playing alone. I got on a server and I got another message from the lodestar guy. Saying “You won’t escape my grasp. Prepare. Fight. Survive. Hide. Die.” I got kicked from the server I was playing on. I said “Seriously?!” I was mad. Real mad. I contacted the admin and said “Why’d you kick me?” He replied “I did? I don’t remember you nor do I see any reason to kick you. I’m sorry if i somehow accidentally did kick you though.” I tried to join the server again, but I was kicked again but this time it came with a message. “ NO. The Child of the Stars disallow it! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE” I was more or less frightened. I decided to play a singleplayer world instead. I was screwing around, being stupid with the physics and making stupid things such as ragdolls doing flips and stuff like that, when all of a sudden the world resets. Everything I was doing, gone. Then the chatbox appeared and someone said, “ Hello. Having fun? Good. Have as much fun as you can. Before i come and ruin YOUR LIFE!!” “WTF who r u and how did you get on my game?” I replied. My game started to glitch out like crazy. My computer started to go crazy, and there were lots of distortions on the computer screen, and a player appeared in front of me. My computer showed the blue screen of death. Literally. My headphones started to make a noise, like a TV static noise but much much louder and scarier. I took off the headphones, but the noise was still burned into my mind. Then out of the blue, I heard a loud cackle. Behind me. I slowly turned around only to find a person in a gray hoodie. “HOLY HE-” As I was saying this the man threw himself at me, and knocked me on the ground. He lifted his hoodie. It was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen in my life. He didn’t have any eyes, or ears, or even a mouth. His skin was bruised and black and burnt. He put his hands on my neck and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t move. “LOOK INTO MY EYES” said a demonic voice from nowhere. I didn’t want to. I tried my best not to look, but I somehow looked in them anyways. My insides started to hurt as I looked into the soulless evil creature's eyes. I couldn’t move. Blood was coming out of my eyes and nose, while the creatures in front of me was also bleeding everywhere. I could see a cut or bruise in him. There was blood coming out of his eyes and nose and ears, if he had any. I stopped bleeding. My eyes started to burn, and i couldn’t blink or close them. Then more pressure on my neck. The last thing I heard was a loud SNAP! And then I didn’t feel or hear anything at all. The End ' ' Check out my other creepypasta {which is a minecraft one} which is also set in the same universe as this one! http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_EyelessStalker.exe Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Real Life